A shakespearean doubt
by Houki Minami
Summary: "To kiss or not to kiss, that is the question Erina Nakiri asked herself.". A sourina one-shot.
**Hey there, SnS fanon, remember me? Yeah, I wrote this little lime fic just to steam away some nostalgia, and personally, even though I put extra love into this little one-shot, I still don't know if it's a love story or just one of my nonensical fics. I liked the result regardless, and I hope yoiu all will too. Stay golden, everyone.**

 **Shokugeki no souma doesn't belong to me, thank you.**

* * *

Erina just couldn't stop thinking about his lips...

Returning from her quick walk for a glass of water, all alone in the corridor of the infamous Polaris Dorm, the said blessed place which homed only the best of the best, her father, Doujima-san and her idol Saiha Jouichirou included, the Nakiri heiress was lost in thoughts and reveries in the middle of the night, her head a mess, when she stumbled upon the vision of an asleep Yukihira Souma, ironically the plebeian son of her idol, sleeping spread like a ragdoll on one of the chairs of the corridor, only illuminated by a gleam of lunar light coming from a window.

Thanks to the said light, Erina could see his current state: the uniform from that place, Yukihira's special-of-the-day restaurant, all folded and unkept, not unlike his signature white bandanna, still on his forehead, so loosely gripping on him, slowly falling to his chest. Some black circles around his eyes and drooling escaping his snoring mouth indicating that he didn't rest well for the past days. Well, when you have a shokugeki after another shokugeki per day, either from the said CENTRAL group or one of your hot-blooded senpais and rivals, it is to be expected to end up in such a messy state, falling asleep like that. Of course, as expected from Erina, she could only frown at the redhead's lack of professionalism.

"Pathetic, no matter what, you refuse to show some decency in any way. Don't you feel any shame, Yukihira?" She spoke in between her teeth, only to sigh, knowing that Souma wasn't in the condition to respond and, honestly, it was for the best. After that bomb of a revelation, her father and Jouichirou shared a kohai-senpai relationship and the former is the father of the degenerate Yukihira, she was on the brink of a nervous breakdown, and a quirky and snarky comment from him could pretty much drive her home and the rest... Would be history.

Anyway, sleeping on the corridors was probably forbidden even in here at the Polaris Dorms and, not that she cares at all, he'd catch a cold if his stays out here on the wind for too long. Unfortunately for her, no one was around to get that Yukihira from there. It was already midnight or something, and all of the Polar Stars and her warden Fumio-san were probably in the same state as the redheaded bastard in front of her. She didn't want to wake them up for such a reason, and calling Hisako for it would be both stupid and petty. In the end, Erina came to a conclusion: it was only her and the Yukihira boy, now...

Souma snored a little more, mumbling something Erina couldn't understand and didn't want to listen, and went back to his calm asleep self. Now, what? Maybe if she pokes him hard enough, he will wake up? Since he was already snoring, pinching his nose won't work, and she can't and doesn't want to shout so late at night. Erina sighed, and extended a finger at his direction. Well, here goes nothing...

"Yukihira-kun, wake up. Stop embarrassing yourself." She said with a quick poke on his cheek, which he responded with another yawn and then turned away from her. She grunted, annoyed, and persisted on her little pokes of doom, only to get that same reaction. Man, even asleep, he's a pain to deal with. "Jeez, you're really hard to deal with anyway, aren't you?"

He really was. Since the first time they've met, no matter how and when, the redhead... 'Chef'(that's the least she'll give him ever, so he better like it!) always finds a way to annoy or simply pull her carpet away. The evolving Furikake, the Don RS deathbattle, the said hellish training camp at the Tootsuki resort, the Autumn election finals and now, this, CENTRAL's top notch cooks and heads, her father and some of the Former Elite Ten included. Souma had always a finger on those, and no matter the odds, planned or not, he'd always come on top, or at least razor-thin close, enraging the blond heiress even more. Now that it was revealed that her number 1 idol was the progenitor of the little devil that always tried to pull her halo away, there was anything nothing she could do about it, aside from mourn the last strays of sanity it was still left on her head...

After some time thinking to herself, poking Souma ended up as a time-killer for Erina instead of a way to waking him up. She didn't know why and how, but she got used to poking the soft skin from Yukihira-kun's face, and soon enough, she bent over to beside him and poke every corner of his sleepy expression, finding what she thought it was a sick and morbid joy in seeing his quirky and strange reactions to her finger...

Eventually, she realized how stupid and childish that was, and after some internal and instinctual struggle, she stopped, but still observing the resting... 'Chef' on the floor. When you're practically in home incarceration, things like taking wonders on simple events in life either rubs on you or are the first indications that you're walking the path straight to cuckooland on a talking train engine that farts rainbows or something...

See what I mean? Even her brain is starting to mash those incoherent mental mumblings. Like mentally struggling if she should kiss this Yukihira-brat or not.

...

...

...

Wait, what?

WAIT, WHAT?!

No, this was probably some kind of mind trick or stupid reverie that her confused, tired mind came up with by mashing her adoration for Saiha Jouichirou and her hat-... Dislike for his infamous loser son, and nothing else. Soon or later, a thought of slapping the Asura of the Polaris dorm would pop out of her head as also a result of those fusioned abominations only a tired mind can think of. Out of frustration, she tried to pinch his nose, but something prevented her for doing so. In the end, she sighed. No, that would be unacceptable. This time, he did absolutely nothing wrong...

This time... Is it? While in such calm, unshaken state, she put herself in deep thoughts regarding the Yukihira boy, trying to stand him on another perspective away from her usual biased self. To tell the truth, she doesn't hate him. Nuts, isn't it? I mean, Yukihira Souma wasn't her first of one of her 'so-called' rivals, not even Alice holds such title for that matter, a probably he wouldn't be the last. So why such dislike for the redhead? Maybe it's because he proved her wrong...

Yes, that cursed entrance exam, where her mere presence cleaned the room from those so-called 'chefs' and would've called a day way earlier if it wasn't for that only stupid, clueless and ignorant Stray dog and his transforming furikake. She tried to get him away from Tootsuki, her pride shattered into pieces, but for some cursed fate, he was accepted regardless, beginning that unromantic struggle between the two, the goddess of Tootsuki and the stray dog Devil...

Thinking right now, she realized how... Not clever that was. Her pride made her blind to reason, and true, while she still doesn't want him walking around this sacred ground, she couldn't ignore or not acknowledge his cooking prowess, probably coming from his father, and now that she's living with the rest of his little group of misfits, she could see that the world was more than just perfection. Would she have expelled all of them if their dishes were presented to her instead of Yukihira's? The answer is 'yes'. Yes, she'd have expelled all of the Polar Stars if any of their dishes were presented to her in a entrance exam. She would have... Expelled all of those welcoming... Warm... Goofy yet so friendly... Bunch of misfits for their inperfect dishes...

She gulped, hard, and sighed. That's some gloomy thinking, and while true to her usual nature, only now she put herself to think how haughty she used to be. And all of that thanks to... That red-haired stray dog. Erina found herself staring at the sleeping redhead chef for a while now, no feelings of rage, contempt or mindless hate filling her head, but rather, some newfound respect for him, even if it were a tiny bit...

Her wandering eyes ended up on his lips, and that hovering thought from before came floating again on her mind, much for her own despair and the initial mental turmoil that triggered the sentence on the beginning of the chapter. Why would she think that in the first place? After all, despite her said newly found respect for Yukihira, he was still that annoying, insufferable, quirky and idiotic redhead. He has his charms, of course, and from here, she could smell his scent, quite faint and suave despite his current situation, but she... Didn't dislike it. His well-toned chest going up and down with each passing breath, and his now silent snores were slowly hypnotizing her.

Ah! Ah! What in the world? What is she thinking? It's her tired mind playing pranks on her again... Right? Her legs didn't want to listen to her commands, so she stayed like that, sitting on a W besides the said bench where Souma was resting, trying and failing to look away from him. What's with that? Is she really pondering if she wanted to kiss that Yukihira bastard or not? Those kinds of turmoils may seem appealing in a silly shoujo manga(which she still loves very much.), but this is real life, things like that don't exist... Right?! Right?!

No, no, stop, bad Erina. This is just some stupid trick on her mind. After that reveal, she couldn't look at him, she would already remember his father, her idol. Her stupid brain was mixing both Souma and Jouichirou, and as such, her current thoughts were just... Her accidentally putting Souma's head on jouichirou's place...

...

...

Right?!

At the apex of her confused mind, Erina came to a single conclusion that, yes, the sleepiness and tiredness was catching up with her: she'll kiss Yukihira-kun right here, right now! Of course, that was the logical conclusion(not actually, but whatever.): if she can make herself to touch lips with him, not only the kiss will satisfy her nonsensical urges, it would also gave her own brains sort-of-a reset, and everything will be sorted out with it. Her idol will stay her idol, and the Yukihira-bastard will stay the Yukihira-bastard!

But... She never has kissed a boy before. I mean, yes, she watched all of those soap operas, dramas and movies that Alice would drag her to, not to mention all the mangas she read regarding the relationship between a guy and a girl, but this is in a completely different level. She would give away her first kiss, and to the red-haired boy that she so claims to hate. Was it worth it? Give him her lip chastity for a petty reason as this? Not to mention. Wouldn't kissing someone unknowingly trigger some issues regarding matters like consent and assault?

She shook her head now to get rid of those kinds of thoughts. She already decided, if it's for the sake of her mental healthy and remaining sanity, she'll do it. She gulped her pride hard one last time, took a deep breath, and began to come closer to the redhead. He was still sleeping, he was still dormant, so he won't remember any of this when he wake up.

All in all, she shouldn't be worrying about it that much, they're nothing to each other after all. Friends? No. Acquaintances? Not in her agenda. Rivals? He's trying, but to no effect. They're just strangers caught in the line of destiny, so a simple kiss won't make so much difference. She just wanted to do that so she could lay her head on the pillow with an ease mind, sure that all of those internal struggles and feelings(?) she had for the redhead was just a way to remind her of her idol, and nothing else. Okay, here we go...

Supporting herself on her arms and coming closer by crawling her upper body on the bench, she made sure to keep both a good and practical distance from Souma. Not too close to not wake him up, or not to far for her to slip and fall, ruining her own plan. Being this close to him, almost touching noses with him, only now Erina noticed how warm and smelly he is. Such manly aura, such strong scent, beneath that odor of neutral soap and fresh vegetables and fish, she could smell something else, something that was making her dizzy, her head spinning around and around, making the Nakiri heiress gulp down the saliva that was forming in her mouth. What's happening to her? This sensation, this scent, she hasn't feel those since... His entrance exam.

*GULP!* now Nakiri Erina found herself just a few centimeters away from him, his breath tickling her nose and lips, and lips just about to touch. What now? Does she kiss him, or not? To kiss or not to kiss. Sure, he's asleep as a rock, and won't remember any of that for that matter, but it felt so wrong. He might be a stray dog, but... Huuuh~! She's thinking too much! As long as Souma stays like that, Erina can do anything that won't mark him! The heiress closed her eyes in order to avoid facing him any longer, held her already unstable breath, and little by little, came closer to him. Just this time, and then she'll go to sleep with her head at ease and sure that everything she's feeling right now for the stray dog are nothing but the reflection on her adoration for the Asura!

Okay, she's coming! Eyes closed, heart and lips ready, and now... She'll do it! Okay, and now closer, and closer, and closer and close-...!

"*YAWN!*"

"...?!"

"Man, I can't believe I just passed out like that..." In that moment, in that situation, Yukihira Souma reminded Nakiri Erina why she hates him so much: he's an inconvenient wreck! When she was about to touch lips with him, just a few centimeters away of doing so and sealing her doubts once and for all, he woke up. The shock and scare was too much for her to handle, and she ended up paralyzed in place, losing her only chance to escape such situation, and as result, the first thing his bright golden eyes laid upon waking was the amethyst gaze of hers own. Everything and nothing were running through her mind regarding such situation, while for Yukihira, the only thing he wanted to ask was: "Nakiri, what are you doing?"

"..."

"...?"

...

"Hyaaaaaah...!"

"What the... HMMFFF...!" And it happened. Nakiri tossed aside any kind of resemblance to reason or conciouness and clashed lips with her rival in a brutal way! Her mind was a mess anyway, so why don't screw it up completely? All the accumulated stress, doubt, rage, confusion, sexual tension and whatnot blasted off her Chest in that passionate, hateful and wild kiss, for the first time, leaving the redhead speechless, mainly because he was too busy being mouth-raped by the savaging blonde, her tongue opening path inside his moist cavity and trying it's best to lick everything in there.

Soon enough, however, that wasn't enough to satisfy her urges, so she broke their kiss and began to strip, piece by piece and filling the intervals with another one of those kisses of pure lust and hate. She hated that redhead so much, she hated him for making her remember his father, for being such a pebble in her shoe, for just existing! If she can't expel or kill him, might as well find another way to express all of that accumulated mixed emotions she was feeling! In the end, taking some control over the situation, Souma responded her wild actions on his own, standing up while still locking lips with her and dragging Erina to his room, while also getting rid of his clothes. The door closed with a loud ***BAM!** *, and then...

... The rest is history.

* * *

Y **ep, still no romantic fic regarding those two from this author. I dunno, the chemistry between the two, for me, it's just so right for my tastes, yet, no romance at all. Huh. hoiw strange. Anyway, I hope you all liked this little one-shot, and ,maybe, just maybe, I'll write another lemon for the SnS fandom. Can't let the old habits die, now. as again, stay golden!**


End file.
